mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Items
The item shop The items section in the shop is the place where you can buy, items that will help you during the gameplay someway. Most of the items are purchasable by rock tokens, and just the MP Hammer for micro points. Here are the items of the item shop. Only the section "Convenience" has items for sale, the rest of the sections are empty. MP Hammer This item allows you to open the mystery capsules. (MP ITEM) RT Hammer This item allows you to open the mystery capsules. (RT ITEM) Weapon protection This item will protect your weapons for downgrading and/or broken when improving them. (RT ITEM) Inventory space (+10) This item will make your inventory space increase by 10 spaces. (RT ITEM) Kill / Death Reset This item will delete your kill/death score. This way you can have a fresh start! (RT ITEM) Win / Lose Reset This item will delete your win/lose score. This way you can have a fresh start! (RT ITEM) Battery Recharge (500) This item will add 500 battery. Faster way to level up the weapons. (RT ITEM) Battery Recharge (1000) This item will add 1000 battery. Faster way to level up the weapons. (RT ITEM) Battery Expansion This item will increase your battery capacity by 1000, to a maximum of 5000. (RT ITEM) Upgrade Reset This item will allow you to rechoose your upgrade type. Brilliant Pencil Box This item will allow you to earn one of the following weapons as well as MP Packs and/or Battery Charges (RT ITEM) (ONLY WHITE-PENCIL HAS THE CHANCE OF UNLIMITED) IMAGE CREDITS: MODLicorice White pencil 2HB Pencil Red drawing pencil Green drawing pencil Brilliant Sword Box This item will allow you to earn one of the following weapons, as well as MP Packs and/or Battery Charge. (RT ITEM) (ONLY WHITE-KATANA HAS THE CHANCE OF UNLIMITED) IMAGE CREDITS: MODLicorice White katana Gold katana Silver katana Obsidian katana Brilliant Hammer Box This item will allow you to obtain one of the followowing items, as well as MP packs and/or battery. (RT ITEM) (ONLY THE WHITE HAMMER HAS THE CHANCE OF UNLIMITED) IMAGE CREDITS: MODLicorice This box is not available anymore White Hammer Slate Hammer Pirolite Hammer Obsidian Hammer Brilliant Sniper Box This item will allow you to obtain one of the following weapons, as well as MP Packs and/or Battery Recharge. (RT ITEM) (ONLY WHITE SEA WASP HAS THE CHANCE TO UNLIMITED) IMAGE CREDITS: MODLicorice White Sea Wasp Sea Wasp Wake Robin Hummingbird Brilliant Bazooka Box This item will allow you to obtain one of the following weapons as well as MP Packs and/or Battery Recharge. (RT ITEM) (ONLY OUTLAW HAS THE CHANCE OF UNLIMITED) IMAGE CREDITS: MODLicorice Outlaw Duke Duchess Sheriff Brilliant Grenade Box This item will allow you to obtain one of the following weapons, as well as MP Packs and/or Battery Recharges. (RT ITEM) (ONLY WHITE PREDATOR HAS THE CHANCE OF PERMANENT) IMAGE CREDITS: MODLicorice White Predator Predator Great White Nighshade Brilliant Kukri Box This item will allow you to obtain one of the following items, as well as MP Packs and/or Battery Recharges. (RT ITEM) IMAGE CREDITS: MODLicorice Kukri Panga Billhook Brilliant Coral Box This item will allow you to obtain one of the following weapons, as well as MP Packs, and/or Battery Charges. (RT ITEM) IMAGE CREDITS: MODLicorice Gold Coral Silver Coral Bronze Coral